Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a superhero, published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales of Suspense #57 (September 1964), he is a former supervillain turned Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, proficient with archery and the use of a bow and arrow. The character is one of the best known members of the team since joining and is considered the publisher's most popular archer character. First appearing in the mod in Version 2.2, players can craft Hawkeye's suit and wear it, giving them access to his bow and various trick arrows. Backstory Hawkeye's true identity is Clint Barton, a former circus performer turned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Born in Waverly, Iowa, he and his brother Barney were orphaned at a young age when there parents died in a traffic accident. At the age of 10, Clint joined a travelling carnival, where he caught the attention of a performer called Swordsman. Taking him in as his assistant, he was trained in sword fighting and archery, the latter ability taught by archery performer Trick Shot. However, Clint soon discovered that Swordsman was embezzling money from the carnival, though was unable to capture and defeat him. Suffering from depression, his relationships with Barney and Trick Shot deteriorated. Clint later became a member of the Coney Island circus, performing under the name "Hawkeye: The World's Greatest Sharpshooter". After watching Iron Man save people on a Ferris Wheel, Clint decided to use his skills of archery to become a superhero. However, his first attempt to foil a robbery caused blame to be placed on him as the leader of the group. Whilst trying to escape, he met Black Widow, who decided to work with after being smitten by her charms. For a time, he operated as her accomplice and lover. The two's relationship became dysfunctional when it was revealed to him that she was an agent of the Russian Government and he had be working for them, unknowingly. After a battle with Iron Man injured Black Widow, the two were forced to turn themselves over to S.H.I.E.L.D. There, they were offered to become agents for the organization by its direction, Nick Fury. They accepted, but broke up shortly after they joined. Clint worked for the organization for many months, performing missions with agents. Hawkeye would become a member of the Avengers after saving Edwin Jarvis, Tony Stark's butler, from a mugging. Quickly recognizing who he was, Edwin put Hawkweye's name forward to join the Avengers. Though initially refused, he became a member after Edwin took him to the Avengers Mansion and set up a confrontation, hoping that it would get him to clear his name. Accepted, he became a member of the second group, consisting of him, Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Although a number of clashes with the team took place in his early days, Hawkeye would become a prominent member of the team and a trusted ally of many of superhero community. In the Mod Hawkeye has been available in the mod since version 2.2. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. With this, they will be given Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 2, Acrobatics 2, Archery and resistance to fall damage. The player will also be able to summon and use Hawkeye's bow (Weapon Equip Key) and toggle the arrows they use with the bow (Suit Ability 3 Key). Hawkeye will also, like Green Arrow, be able to use specialized trick arrows. The ones he can use are: * Hawkeye Arrow: Accuracy and damage dealt is increased. * Acid Arrow: Upon impact, the target is poisoned, though damage is decreased * Explosive-Tipped Arrow: The arrow has an explosive device attached, which explodes upon impact * Flare Arrow: The arrow sets the target on fire * Smoke Bomb Arrow: A cloud of smoke is produced by the arrow, upon impact with an object. For more information, see Trick Arrows Crafting To craft Hawkeye, you will need: * 18 Purple Cloth * 3 Black-Iron Ingots * 3 Black Iron Blocks * 2 Purple Crystal Blocks Hawkeye Mask Recipe.png|Hawkeye's Mask Recipe Hawkeye Chestpiece Recipe.png|Hawkeye's Chestpiece Recipe Hawkeye Leggings Recipe.png|Hawkeye's Leggings Recipe Hawkeye Boots Recipe.png|Hawkeye's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Archery